Tears for flame
by Fallenbey
Summary: Continued from RedPhoenix10123780 'please remain happy for the rest of your life my angel.' Rest in peace Flame my angel.


This chain belongs to song of hope and kiara summers belongs to Grace of Flame they do not belong to me I'm just continuing the chain for Flame.

"Hello everyone I'm fallenbey and I'm here to talk about of the best people I knew Kiara Summers. Many people are devastated from this loss and I admit I am one of them but I know for a fact we must stay strong for Kiara. I know it is hard not to cry but we must not if we grief over Kiara her spirit will never rest." I say as tears roll down my face.  
>"Kiara was very special to me. She was almost like a sister to me, and she has been my inspiration for a long time now and she still will more than ever. I may have not been that important to kiara herself but she was my savior. She was the first one to know of my future plans on writing stories and one of the first people I felt I could tell my problems. I recall one of the first time when she fell into a coma before her brother died once she woke up I was so happy I felt like I was complete again. The thing is while she was in her coma I felt empty I knew she wasn't on fanfic the whole time and I felt helpless like I wouldn't know if she ever would wake up. I'm going to share to you guys something I've never told anyone on fanfic not even kiara herself." I said as I tried to hold back my sobs.<br>"I-I had a dream I know it sounds weird but I had a dream that I ended up in the hospital for a whole week and wouldn't wake up I only had one of my friends besides me the whole time. When I woke up and went back to school everyone greeted me and treated me like I was their best friend. It was one of the strangest things ever but I loved it. I loved how my friend stood by my side and mostly everyone else did to my friend even announced it on the announcements I was back with a wonder speech to go along with it. I felt truly happy which I hadn't felt in a very long time. This was I believe maybe three to five days before Kiara fell into a coma. I feel like I knew that was going to happen to her but I didn't know why it was her. It hasn't been the only experience with her but it was the most important. This may mean nothing to you but means a whole lot to me." I say crying but serious looking at everyone's face telling them I wasn't lying.  
>"I believe I have premonitions in which I can predict something will happen as long as it happens to me in a dream. My body felt very weird I believe on thursday and I wasn't sure why I was very quiet I didn't want to talk to anyone I was completely upset for no reason it had nothing to do with my grade but I just felt lonely. Saturday was the day I realized that I wanted to go on fanfic for some odd reasons even though I'm grounded. Then today when I managed to go on to fanfic I found out Kiara was gone. It's weird but I did realize when I was pming Kiara her responses began to be one word sentences or ended with three periods at the end of her sentences." I said wiping my tears away for a second before taking a deep breath and continuing.<br>"The last time Kiara talked to me was January twenty-fourth, two thousand and fourteen I answered her January twenty-seventh of this year. The thing that pains me the most is that I never got to continue spy high academy for her. Nor was I able to finish my first chapter to my oc story for her. I feel like a horrible friend for not doing spy high for her, but maybe I was never meant to show it to her. I know for a fact that even though we all must move on I will never move on until I post the first chapter to spy high, and upload my oc story. I feel like I truly failed her I let her down and this is why I ask you all to take life seriously and If you make a promise keep it. I realize even now I might be breaking down as well like she was. Its funny My mother found out about Kiara dying earlier and while I was crying she told me what she did was disgusting. She told me that she hated her for making me upset and that she wasn't sad in the slightest. Then she has the nerve to tell me that crying over someone that I apparently "don't know" is not healthy. People like my mother make me sick they can care less about what happens to others unless its someone in their family. Although Kiara and I were not related we were family we still are and everyone here is to. My point is that to everyone even out of this room please don't hate kiara for what she had chose to do. All she wanted was help but didn't know how to seek it this gives you no right to hate her. Respect her choice even if it wasn't the best choice lets pray for her happiness. That is all I wish for her to be happy and I hope you all wish the same thing for her to. I could keep talking on forever but I don't want to take anyone's opportunity to say any words to Kiara so thank you for hearing me out I love you all your my family and I will always treasure Kiara in my hearts forever. " I ended forcing a smile on and walking towards the back of the crowd avoiding as much people as I could.

'It's funny Kiara you said you loved Alec my male oc very much maybe I'll write a story for you about him. Don't worry about me kiara please pass on I won't let you down I promise.' I thought as I recalled a story I wrote for a contest which was one of the last time I had an oc in a story with Kiara. Smiling to myself I pulled out my worry box which contained three little angel as I kissed the box My final thought was 'please remain happy for the rest of your life my angel.' Before I slowly drifted into my memories of my beloved angel.'

Alec:hello guys fallen is very upset right now so I'm filling in on what Fb wants to say. Fallen said that what she said none of it was a lie and Flame is fb's angel. Fallen wants to let you all know that Kiara summers isn't part of only memories yet Fallen got premission from Flame to use Kiara in her new oc story called rivalry between Emithen and Dreyxon, and she can still use her in spy high. Fallen wants to reassure you all that Flames legend will continue through Kiara for as long as Fallenbey has her. Fb appoligizes for talking nonsense in her speech but she couldn't help it it was for Flame. Now rest in peace Flame we will miss you.  
>Me: rest in peace my angel forever.<p> 


End file.
